


30 Destiel Roommate AU's

by Baked_Apple_Pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Prompt Challenge, Angst, Fluff, Medical Student Castiel, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baked_Apple_Pie/pseuds/Baked_Apple_Pie
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, 30 prompts about roommates Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

Hey, I’m Apple, and guess who’s doing  _ another _ thirty-prompt challenge?

… Me.

This one is slightly different, seeing as it’s all set in the same universe the entire time, revolving (if you hadn’t guessed from the title) around roommates Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. I will try my best to keep these prompts in order, but if they are not I will mention them in the notes (probably). 

One thing that is only slightly different with this prompt challenge-thing is that it will sort of follow the Sabriel updating schedule, with  _ not  _ updating every day but updating seven times a week. So, for example, I may not update on Monday and Tuesday but will update three times on Wednesday. Another thing that will be slightly different is that there is no word limit for this one. Absolutely none. So these prompts may range from 50 words to 50,000, but  _ will _ probably be around 500-1,000 words each.

And since I’m lazy, these will all take place when Destiel is already roommates, totally so I don’t have to try and figure out how to write them meeting. (Totally not)

The thirty prompts are:

  1. Morning Routines
  2. Nightly Routines
  3. Movie Nights
  4. Shopping
  5. Music
  6. Hurt/Comfort
  7. Injuries
  8. Laundry Day
  9. Nightmares
  10. Dates
  11. Work
  12. Fights
  13. Animals
  14. Drunk
  15. Family
  16. Sleep
  17. Cleaning
  18. Outsider’s Perspective
  19. Grief
  20. Blood
  21. Rage
  22. Babysitting
  23. Landlords
  24. Differences
  25. Midnight
  26. Support
  27. Marriage
  28. Firsts
  29. Snacks
  30. Morning Routines



So there you have it! (Also don’t worry, I know that prompts 1 & 30 are the same)

Constructive criticism welcome, and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Morning Routines

“Shit! Shit, shit,  _ shit-- _ ” 

Dean Winchester looks up from his coffee curiously, tilting his head to be able to hear the suspicious thumping coming from Cas’s room. Sighing, he looks back down to his coffee, leaning his head on his fist. “Whatever the hell you’re doing in there, keep it down!” He yells. “It’s too early for this!” Castiel Novak responds to his caring concern by sticking a single hand out of his cracked door and flipping him off, the rest of his body following half a second later, blue scrubs shirt on backward and only one shoe on. 

Dean raises his eyebrows at his roommate but doesn’t say anything, instead opting to just watch as Cas hops around, trying to fit his other shoe on as he attempts to sling his backpack over his shoulder, humming Metallica under his breath. “Need help?” He asks, amused and already knowing the answer.

“Fuck you,” Castiel pants, finally managing to secure his left shoe on his right foot and pull the bag onto his back, walking swiftly over to the small counter space considered their ‘kitchen island’, shoving Dean out of the way and nearly spilling the Winchester’s coffee.

“Hey!” Dean complains but just moves over to sit down on the couch, nursing the half-empty cup in his lap. Cas ignores him, opening a small cupboard under the island and pulling out a box of cereal, clutching it tightly in one hand while the other hand shuts the door again. Dean creases his eyebrows as Cas leaves the kitchen, taking about five seconds to shove the entire cereal box unceremoniously into his backpack and sling it back on again. “Aren’t you going to eat breakfast?” He asks and Cas looks up at him, scowling.

“No time. Overslept.”

“Okay… so then why are you bringing a cereal box…?” 

“Because Mr. Turner said something about wanting to eat one more bowl of cereal before he kicks it, and since he’s dying, I figured it would be nice! Now shut up and fuck off.” The last part is muttered under Castiel’s breath but Dean still catches it, opting to ignore his roommate in favor of reminding himself that medical school is stressing Cas the fuck out. He opens his mouth to say something else but is too late, the door is already slamming behind Cas, key rack swaying slightly.

Sighing, Dean goes back to his coffee, kicking his legs up onto the coffee table and leaning back on the couch. He has to go to work in about half an hour but might as well enjoy the apartment to himself for a little while since the sleep-deprived coffee-hyped menace that is a medical student won’t be there. He makes the mistake of glancing outside, however, the big, fluffy snowflakes falling from the sky at odds with Castiel’s abandoned coat, still on the counter. “Damn it,” He swears under his breath, pushing himself up from the couch and walking over to the coat.

He’s gonna help that fucker, but he’s not gonna be happy about it.

.oOo.

Castiel can hear Meg Masters laughing at him as he struggles to write on the paper in front of him, hands so numb it’s like trying to write with sausages. “ _ Wow _ , Clarence, and I thought I was pathetic. The only thing goin’ for ya is that ol’ Mcloud is gone again, probably drunk in a ditch somewhere,” She drawls and Cas rolls his eyes, throwing the pen down in favor of pointing a shaking finger menacingly in his friend’s direction. He doesn’t get the chance to say anything however before Meg’s talking again, leaning back in her chair smugly. “Well, wouldja lookie there, Cassie’s got an admirer.” 

Cas frowns curiously at that, turning back to the front of the classroom and feeling his eyes widen comically at the angry-looking man in the entry of the classroom. Dean Winchester has his arms crossed and what appears to be Cas’s coat in between them, along with what seems to be a permanent scowl on his face as he meets eyes with Castiel, green eyes shimmering grumpily as he holds up the coat then signals for Cas to come and meet him before moving out of the doorway.

He ignores Meg’s teasing as he stumbles over to the front of the classroom, cracking his knuckles nervously as he suddenly finds himself face-to-face with Dean Winchester, who is angrily wrapping his coat around him and muttering under his breath. “You, Castiel Novak, are a dumbass.” He finishes putting the coat on his roommate and stands up to glare at Cas, arms crossed tightly. “It’s -10 out there and you rode your fucking bike here,  _ three miles away _ , without a fucking coat.” 

“It’s two and a half miles.” Cas corrects under his breath and Dean throws his arms up in the air, rolling his eyes.

“Because that makes it  _ so _ much better!” He exclaims. “I swear to god, someday you’re gonna slide into a ditch and freeze to death.” Against his better judgment, Cas laughs, stuffing his hands into the warm coat’s pockets.

“Please, like you’ll let that happen. You’d probably track me down before I have the chance to freeze to tell me that I forgot my backpack or some shit.” Dean huffs and rolls his eyes but still lets his mouth tug up at the corners. He clears his throat roughly and stares down at the floor, shoes scuffing at the linoleum.

“Did… uh, did Mr. Turner enjoy the cereal?” Cas smiles at the change of subject, nodding.

“Yes, he did. Said it was the best invention to come out of the sixties.” Dean huffs out a laugh at that and then rolls his eyes again. 

“Well… good. And don’t forget your coat again, you might freeze to death before you can bring dying old men sugary cereal, and then who will?” Castiel rolls his eyes in response, sighing.

“Thank you, Dean.” He replies, then frowns, checking his watch. “Hey, don’t you need to be at Bobby’s by eleven? Because it’s 10:57.” This time it’s the older Winchesters eyes that widen comically and Dean yelps in alarm before turning on his heel and sprinting down the hall, leaving Cas laughing in his wake.

He does, however, hear the resounding “ _ Shit _ !” That Dean yelps as he stumbles down the steps to try and get to Singer’s Salvage before the owner kicks his ass for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Nightly Routines
> 
> -Apple


	3. Nightly Routines

Dean Winchester groans, rolling his shoulders back and feeling (and hearing) his joints crackle like a half-empty chip bag. He can hear Castiel in his bedroom, stupid classical music turned up so high that he can feel it through the floor as he hangs up his coat, plopping down on the couch and slinging an arm over his eyes. The classical music stops about ten minutes later, coupled with the sound of Cas’s door opening and closing and the medical student padding into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Cas greets and Dean grunts back, arm still over his eyes. “Rough day?” Dean lets out an even louder groan, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

“Eight trucks, Cas.” He lets out a pitiful (admittedly dramatic) moan. “ _ Eight _ . Had to move ‘em into the yard, way in the back, all four engines shot and…  _ fuck _ .” He trails off, tone a mixture of pissed off and exhausted. He feels Cas sit next to him on the couch, patting his shoulder sympathetically and knocking his feet off of the table. 

“Well, Bobby doesn’t make you come in on Sundays and it’s Saturday, so that’s good, right?” He asks and Dean has to give him credit for trying to cheer him up.

“Yeah, ‘cept you’ll be at the university and Sammy needs help moving his shit into his new apartment, but he has classes so I’ll have to drive down there and back a bunch of times with about three dozen heavy ass boxes and move them into his new dorm room, which is on the  _ eleventh fucking floor _ by the way, and he can’t afford any movers so I’ll have to move ‘em by myself, and--” Castiel interrupts him with a heavy sigh, pulling Dean’s arm away from his face. Dean turns and meets the concerned blue eyes of his roommate.

“Reschedule.”

“ _ What _ ? No, I can’t do that, Sammy needs the boxes by--”

“Tell Sam to fuck off! Jesus christ Dean, I don’t mean to be a dick, but at this rate, your back’ll give out by the time you’re thirty! I mean, what about the time you had to get checked into the hospital because you pulled something, and then a week later you were back in that salvage moving trucks and shit in a fucking  _ wheelchair _ . And Sam didn’t help you move in, and yeah, yeah, he was busy, I get that, I would be too, but just because you don’t have to do any heavy lifting for an entire twenty-four hours doesn’t mean you’re not busy! You need to rest before something happens.”

Dean pulls away from Cas, eyebrows raised at his little outburst. Castiel is waving his hands around animatedly, and once he’s finishes leans back into the couch, panting heavily. “Woah.” Dean simply grins and Cas turns to glare at him. He raises his hands in the air in a sort of joking submissive gesture. “Okay, okay, I’ll reschedule. The med student probably knows best anyways, huh? I solemnly swear to stay home tomorrow and do shit that doesn’t involve me getting plopped into a wheelchair at age twenty-four, kay?” Castiel lets out a soft puff of air and then nods, dragging a tired hand down his face.

“Thank you.” Dean huffs a laugh and then kicks his feet back onto the coffee table, ignoring Cas’s annoyed pursed lips. 

“Jesus sweetheart, I didn’t know you cared so much,” He teases and Castiel flushes a bright red, crossing his arms tightly and knocking Dean’s feet off again with his own foot.

“Shut up,” He stammers out before going to stand up, only to be stopped by Dean’s hand on his wrist. When he turns to look at the older Winchester his face is still flushed, but he seemed more annoyed about this fact than anything. 

Dean tries to muster a smile but finds himself falling short in the favor of trying not to laugh out loud and out himself. “Seriously man, thanks.” He says and Cas lets out a rough grunt, moving to turn away again. “It’s good to know at least one person has my back.”

“I’ll always have your back, Dean,” Cas tells him openly and it’s Dean’s turn to flush bright red, clearing his throat awkwardly and letting go of his roommate’s wrist. He coughs awkwardly and avoids Cas’s eyes.

“Yeah… well, right back atcha, buddy.” He responds and Cas lets out a small huff of laughter, stepping into the kitchen and grabbing two beers before moving back to sit next to him on the couch, offering Dean the drink, which the man gratefully takes, opening and downing half of it in about ten seconds. “Thanks,” He says once he puts it down, wiping his mouth with his wrist and leaning back into the couch. Cas quirks his mouth to the side and nods, taking a much smaller sip from the beer than Dean did.

“No problem, sweetheart,” He grins as Dean chokes, leaning over to try and cough his guts out.

.oOo.

“Chinese.”

“Italian.”

“Chinese!”

“Italian!”

“CHINE-- okay, this is stupid. We are consenting adults--”   
  
“Well, that’s debatable.”   
  
“--And as such should be able to handle this in a mature manner.”

“Oh, and what’s that, Sherlock? Who makes more money? ‘Cause I believe I win in that area--”

Castiel interrupts him by holding out his hand in a fist, resting it on the palm of his other hand. “Don’t be stupid, Dean.” Dean sighs and plops down in a chair, crossing his arms together rather childishly. 

“No.”

“Why? It works perfectly well, and always gives us a clear answer--”

“I always lose!”

“Well then, don’t throw scissors every single time!”

“I don’t throw scissors every time! You just throw rock every time!”

“Well then, shouldn’t you throw paper every time?”

Dean’s arms loosen but he looks at Cas suspiciously, after a second giving in and placing his fist on his palm. “Fine.”

The apartment is silent for about five seconds until a large complaint of “Oh, come  _ on! _ ” Resounds through it, accompanied by deep, smug laughter. “You threw rock again!” Dean accused angrily, but Cas simply rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

“And you threw scissors. Chinese it is.”

“I hate you.”

“And I you, Mr. Winchester.”

.oOo.

_ “‘The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese.’ _ Okay, what the  _ fuck _ does that mean?! I mean, wouldn’t the first mouse get the-- oh. Ooohh, that makes much more sense!”

“Still as sharp as ever, I see.”

“Oh shut up, Cas. What does yours say?”

_ “‘Yet by calling full, you created emptiness _ .’ Now, that one doesn’t make sense.”

“Eh, I can see it making sense, but I’ve decided that it’s too late for this bullshit and as such am going to stop thinking about it. Tomorrow we’re getting Italian.”

“Tomorrow I have to work late.”

“Oh, c’mon Cas, that’s not fair! Is it that one dick, what’s his name? Izzie, Isa--”

“Ishim. And he just needs to be covered for tonight. It’s fine, I should be back no later than midnight.”

“Alright, fine. You… you won’t miss Thursday, right?”

“I would never miss movie night, Dean.”

“Well… that’s good, I guess.”

“Hey, are you blushing?"   
  
“What?! No! I’m just happy that I can watch your stupid face try and get movie references is all!”

“Alright then, Dean.”

“Hey! Stop smiling, it’s not funny!”

“Well, it’s a little funny.”

.oOo.

Dean Winchester looks down at the man sleeping beside him, face squished into the couch cushions and snoring slightly. He gently pokes at Castiel’s shoulder. “Cas!” He whispers loudly. “Cas, wake up! I’m not carrying your heavy ass to bed!” Cas just snorts and presses himself even further into the couch, grumbling unintelligibly under his breath. “Castiel, you have classes in the morning! And it makes your back hurt when you sleep on the couch, and when your back hurts you can’t ride your bike, so I’d have to drive you ‘cept you hate it when I drive you so-- oh, forget it.”

He stands up and starts walking to his room, then pauses and turns around again on his heel, muttering angrily under his breath. “Fine!” He stomps (quietly) back over to his snoring roommate, still grumbling. “I’m gonna help you, fucker, but you’re gonna owe me.” He mutters as he grabs Castiel’s legs with one arm and wraps the other arm under Cas’s, grunting as he heaves the heavy man against his chest.

He somehow manages to make it all the way to Cas’s room, dumping him onto the bed before closing the door quietly, murmuring a “Goodnight, Cas.” As he goes. 

No more than a second later he hears a “Goodnight, Dean,” In response.

You know, if he wasn’t so tired, he’d kick that fuckers ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Movie Nights
> 
> -Apple


	4. Movie Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is non-betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Castiel Novak groans, face down at his desk. He hears Meg Masters laughing behind him, then feels her hand patting him on the back. “Sorry, Clarence,” She crows, not sounding sorry at all. “Guess it’s just the luck of the draw, hmm? Oh well, I’m going home.” Cas feels his hands tighten into fists on his lap but doesn’t do anything, instead choosing to just squeeze his eyes shut and hope that all of this bullshit is a bad dream.

When he opens his eyes, there’s no such luck.

He had decided on the first week of medical school that he  _ hates _ Doctor Metatron with a burning passion. This turned out to be the right call, although a stupid one as well. Because he was the head of the Internal Medicine Department he had the right to order Castiel to stay at the hospital late, and even though this isn’t the first time Cas has pulled an all-nighter and stayed with a patient, this was the worst night possible for him to do so.

It’s a Thursday. And Thursday’s mean movie nights. And movie nights mean time with Dean. And time with Dean is good.

Damn it.

Even though he doesn’t want to, Cas fishes his phone out of his backpack and calls Dean. His roommate picks up on the fifth ring, greeting Castiel cheerfully. “Hey, you’ll be home soon, right?” The older Winchester asks, the sound of popping popcorn in the background picking up on the speaker and making Cas feel even more guilty. “Since we’re trying to finish getting you caught up on the Disney-Pixar movies, I was thinking tonight we could watch Inside Out! Man, that movie was weird as fuck, but--”   
  
“Dean,” Cas interrupts, chewing on his lip as he leans against the side of the wall in the empty classroom he had stayed behind in. “I… won’t be able to make it. Something came up and--”   


“ _ What _ ?” Dean interjects, sounding outraged. Cas flinches, steeling himself for an argument. “You said last week and confirmed this morning that you’d be getting off early. Why the fuck are you--”

“Metatron wants me to stay overnight with Ms. Mills.” Cas interrupts again, voice strained. “I pissed him off earlier today, so he wants me to stay so that I can, in his words, ‘learn about medicine and not being a prick.’” The line is silent and Cas waits with bated breath, impatient for Dean’s reaction. After a second there’s a soft exhale, and Castiel can pretty much  _ feel _ Dean pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Well, fuck that guy, huh?” His roommate says after a moment and Cas snorts, unable to hold it back.

“Don’t tell him that, he’ll make you stay overtime.” He teases and he hears Dean laugh on the other side of the line. “I truly am sorry though, Dean.” His voice gets more somber and he looks down at his shoes, a nervous tick he picked up a while back from God knows where.

“Don’t be, buddy,” Dean says softly and then sighs. “I’ll see you later, kay? Maybe we can reschedule.”

“Maybe.” Cas agrees and then frowns, sticking his head out of the doorway and looking into the busy hall. “I… have to go. See you tomorrow.” With that he hangs up, shoving his phone back into his bag and taking off down the hall.

.oOo.

Dean Winchester grunts, fully focused on the task in front of him as he puts one foot in front of the other, trying in vain not to drop anything. He finally makes it up the stairs of the building and leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Jesus Christ, no wonder Cas is so in shape, there are about a thousand of those damn stairs. After a moment he manages to stop a leaving med student, asking him if he knows where Cas is.

The student, a girl named April, simply shrugs, pointing towards the huge building. “In there.” She says before taking off and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Oh, why thank you, I thought he was in the fucking nail salon next door,” He mutters under his breath and he stumbles into the school, glancing down the many corridors, trying his luck, and going down the nearest one. For once his luck actually holds and he almost crashes into a harried-looking Castiel Novak, who looks at him like Dean had just taken a shot of pure hot pepper juice. (That was  _ one  _ time, damn it, everybody needs to stop bringing that up)

“ _ Dean? _ ” Cas asks him, squinting at his roommate like he’s not sure if the man is real or a coffee-induced hallucination. “Why are you here?” He asks this so suspiciously that Dean feels slightly hurt, and he would have put a dramatic hand over his heart if he wasn’t holding so much shit.

“Hey, Cas,” He grunts, starting to notice just how heavy everything he’s carrying is. “Little help here?”

Once Castiel takes half his load and leads him down the hall to a small hospital room, he dumps his armful onto the floor before turning to Dean. “What are you doing?” He hisses under his breath so that the apparently sleeping woman in the bed wouldn’t hear him. Dean drops his things next to Cas’s and shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down at his shoes, a nervous habit of his.

“You said you couldn’t go to movie night and I’m sure as hell not watching a kids movie alone, so here we are! I figured that we could because you didn’t say anything about Metatron wanting you to run errands or whatever. Unless you want me to leave, in which case…” He bends down to pick up the closest things near his feet to be stopped by Cas’s hand on his arm.

“No, I… appreciate the gesture. I was just not expecting you, is all.” He says this awkwardly and Dean grins. Castiel rolls his eyes at the stupid expression but smiles back nonetheless. “I have to take care of one more thing real quick, so just wait here, okay?” Before Dean can answer Cas is out of the hall, so the oldest Winchester simply sighs, plopping down in the chair next to the woman’s bed.

“Your boyfriend’s a cutie.” When she suddenly speaks Dean jumps about three feet in the air, turning bright red.

“Jesus lady, I thought you were asleep! And he’s not my boyfriend.” He adds quickly, settling back down in his chair. The woman simply snorts at him.

“Puh-lease, I see the way you look at ‘im. And seeing as you’re apparently gonna be having a movie night in my hospital room, I think I deserve some cute kids to laugh at.” Dean blushes again but grins nonetheless. The woman sticks out a hand for Dean to shake. “Jody Mills.” Dean grips it firmly.

“Dean Winchester.”

“So, what’re we watching that I have no say over but apparently am watching anyway?”

“Inside Out. Can you believe that dumbass of a doctor hasn’t actually ever seen a Pixar movie? Or half the Disney ones, either.” Mills raises her eyebrows at that.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re watchin’ this then, I guess.”

“I guess, ma’am.”

.oOo.

“Wait…” Castiel says slowly, tilting his head at the TV attached to the wall, frowning at the end credits. “So… she needed to be  _ sad  _ to be  _ happy _ .”

“Uh-huh.”

“Yep.”

Dean and Jody talk at the same time and Cas turns to frown at both of them, Jody in the hospital bed and Dean squished in next to her, both of them covered in about three feet of the trash of the snacks that Dean brought with him.

“And… that’s healthy.”

“Yep.”

“Aren’t you training to be a doctor?”

“Internal Medicine, Dean,” Cas tells his roommate pointedly, turning back to the TV. “I quite enjoyed this one.”

“I’m glad, buddy.”

“Jesus Christ you motherfuckers, I can  _ feel  _ the sexual tension,” Jody teases and Dean elbows her lightly in the side, snorting.

“You’re alright, Jody Mills.” He teases back and then smiles. “You should totally watch the next one with us.” Jody raises her eyebrows, crossing her arms together.

“Will that pissed-off red fucker be in the next one?” She asks and Dean snorts, shaking his head.

“Nah.”

“Well then, no thanks. This seems like it’s sort of you two kids thing.” Cas turns around and smiles at her brightly, before turning to Dean.

“Can I talk to you outside, please?” He asks and Dean looks at Jody for half a second before nodding, getting off the bed, and following Cas into the hall. “Everything okay?” He asks and Castiel lets out a low laugh.

“Yeah. I just wanted to say thanks.” He says softly and Dean snorts, looking down at his shoes.

“Please, it was the least I could do. Besides--”

“Seriously Dean, thanks.” Cas interrupts. “It was very thoughtful, and got Jody to stop thinking about her procedure tomorrow.” Dean frowns, cocking his head.

“Procedure?”

“Getting her appendix out, they wanted her to stay the night before to monitor her.”

“Ah.”

“Anyways, I should get going. Thanks, though.”

“Yeah, no problem, it was really fun, and honestly--” Cas interrupts him swiftly with a quick press of lips to his jaw, patting him on the shoulder and turning on his heel, walking back into Jody’s room.

“You should get going, they won’t let you stay the night,” He says softly before closing the door, smiling at Dean as if what he did was perfectly normal. “Goodnight, Dean.” With that, he shut the hospital room door gently, leaving Dean gaping in the hallway.

He numbly reaches a hand up to touch his jaw, still staring at the closed door in front of him.

_ Holy shit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Next Prompt:  
> Shopping
> 
> -Apple


End file.
